Nieuw-Nederland ahoy
Scenario https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Breda_(1667) https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Westminster_(1674) Rules *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game. *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game. *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods controle non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULIT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 kt (0.5 mt) and a total of 5,000 kt (5 mt) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for both parties, especially the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker-Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have 7 players Map . Indipendent nation, thier protectorates and their vassals. *USA- **Liberia- **Cuba- **Peuto Rico- **Panama Canal Zone- ***Panama- **Philippines- ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling)- *Nieuw-Nederland- **Nya Sverige- *Mexico- *Gautama- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Ecuador- *Peru- *Brazil- *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Russia- **Bokhora- **Kiva- **Tanu Tuva- *China- *Japan- *Siam- *Persia- *Liberia- *Ethiopia- *Ottoman Empire- **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman aliled)- **Azir (rebelling)- **Arminian autonamuse districts (rebelling)- **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent)- **Hajaz (rebelling)- **Yeman (rebelling)- **Mt Lebanon autonomous community (rebellion imminent)- **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied)- **Albania (rebelling)- *Greece- *Bulgaria- *Serbia- *Montie Negro- *Romania- *Ausrto-Hungary- *Switzerland- **Liechtenstein- *Italy- **San Marino- **Italian Simaliland- ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling)- ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling)- **Tripolitania - **Cyreniaca- **Fezan- **Eritrea- *Germany- *Denmark- **Danish West Indies- **Iceland- **Fearo Islands- **Greenland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Spain- *Portugal- *France- **Monaco- **Morocco- **Tahiti- **French Somaliland- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling)- *Netherlands- *Belgian- **Luxembourg- *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Egypt- ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- ***Dafur (rebelling)- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Afghanistan- **Nepal- **Bhutan- **Batusoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **British Somaliland- ***Dervish State (rebelling)- *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- Aurora Australias Time *Newfoundland- Game play 1912.5 Category:Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Category:20th Century game